1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile elevationally-adjustable folding stages which also support panels placed between stages for an extended stage surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding stages are used for a variety of purposes to provide a temporary raised platform for use in schools, hotels, convention centers and other institutions wherein multiple use facilities require the capability of setting up temporary stages. Such stages are made up of individual stage structures which are positioned adjacent each other to form an extended stage surface or are positioned to support bridge panels between the stages to form an extended stage surface. When not in use, the individual stage structures may be folded to compact dimensions and stored along with the bridge panels. The stages typically have two stage surface members hinged together to provide for folding action, and have legs which either fold out of the way or remain vertical while the stage panels fold.
An example of such a folding stage is shown in U.S Pat. No. 4,949,649 to Terres et al. Although the stage shown in the Terres patent is very successful in providing efficient and useful folding stages, further improvements are still possible, particularly with regard to stages having expandable areas which also fold for storage. Folding stages require a lock so that the stage panels remain securely in place forming a continuous stage surface and so that the stages do not fold inadvertently. The center lock of the Terres patent requires a relatively complicated mechanism which is spring loaded and aligns between the two panels of the folding stage. The present invention provides for locking of the two sides of the stage at an accessible location with an inexpensive simple mechanism.
Previous folding stages have heretofore not provided for satisfactorily supporting bridging panels between the frameworks of the stages to form an extended stage surface. Extensible area stages have not provided for folding of the frameworks of each stage. In addition, there has been no storage for the bridging panels on the stages having a framework.
Portable stages often have wheel assemblies which can be pivoted about a frame member into engagement with the floor to lift the supporting legs off the floor so that the stage will roll. However the wheel assemblies are located near the ground with handles for rotating the wheel assemblies between positions also located near the ground. Actuation of the low handles requires bending over by workers attempting to engage or release the legs. The accessibility is limited as the handle is typically underneath the stage surface so that in addition to bending over, the worker must move underneath the stage panels to move the wheel assemblies between positions. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide wheel assemblies which provide a mechanical advantage and also provide for engaging and disengaging the wheels with the handle easily accessed in all positions.
Although prior folding stages are elevationally adjustable, prior stages have not provided for adjusting the height of one panel as a folding stage relative to the other panel. Such adjustment would provide for forming choral riser-type formations with a single folding stage.
Methods for attaching panels to the framework so that the panels may be easily attached or may be reversed heretofore have required connectors inserting through passages in the panels and which had loose separate top portions which were detachable from the stage and could be lost or misplaced. The connectors also require a groove in the stage panel passage to engage the connector for locking the panel into position.
It may be seen then, that there is a need for a folding stage which provides for reversible panels which are secured in an improved manner with no extra loose parts. It can also be seen that a stage is required which has easy access for locking and unlocking a stage into position and for engaging wheel assemblies. Storing and handling of stage panels supported between stage frames must be stored in an easy, economical fashion on the existing frameworks. Folding stages should also have the ability to adjust the height of one stage panel relative to an adjacent stage panel so that choral riser configurations may be achieved. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding stages.